


Distraction from work

by kittiekaty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Smut, mentioning of levi, mikeeru, my new favorite couple, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: Erwin and the whole Survey Corps had a long period of endless missions and fights and so now that there was no danger in sight for a few couple of days Mike decided to distract his lover a bit from the endless paper work ...





	

Distraction from work 

It was a quite peaceful and stress-free day at the Survey Corps, which was not a common thing especially at this time of the year. The endless missions and battles against the Titans and also the tension between the Survey Corps and the MP’s were at everyday´s schedule.   
So this was quite rare that there was nothing to do. The Titans were not really endangering the people and also the MP´s had no reason to provoke or argue.   
It was a finally a day, when everybody could enjoy themselves and get some well deserved rest. However it did not apply for everyone. Especially for the ones, who were responsible and were commanding the whole thing.

Erwin Smith, the Commander, the Leader who was really well –known for his brilliant skills and tactics was admired by almost everyone in the Survey Corps. He was the only one who fit in the role of the Commander and there was no doubt about it. Even though, this role came with a much bigger burden as he would have imagined. There was even a period of time when he was about throwing in the towel, because it was just too much. Seeing dying so many people for the sake of the success of the whole operation is just not a simple and easy matter. But he learnt to deal with such situations even if it was controversial sometimes.   
Erwin was reading some documents when someone has knocked on the door. 

“Come in”   
The door slowly opened and then tentatively closed. Erwin lifted his had from the papers to see who wanted to see him that much. He could not help but smile. It was Mike.   
“Are you busy Commander?” He asked him.   
“As you can see, yes. Why?”   
“You are really work-alcoholic, Erwin. Even today, when you should rest and relax, you are occupying yourself with work.”   
“Unfortunately, this needs to be done. And if you have forgotten, I am here the boss so ... anyway this job isn’t that stressful as killing Titans so it will not kill me. “

“It might be... but even so... why you do not just let this work be, and instead boring yourself to death, have some fun tonight?” And he came up behind Erwin and leaned over his shoulder to his ears.   
“What about a little distraction from work?” he whispered with that voice which Erwin liked and hated at the same time. Erwin put the paper on the desk.   
He bit his lower lip. “What do you mean under distraction?” he asked him while turning his head towards the taller blonde male. 

Mike grinned. He leaned again closer to his ear and whispered. “I have some ideas how to effectively spend this few hours.”  
“Is that so? Would you be more specific about it?” But he already knew what Mike was talking about.   
It was a time since the two of them had some time together, as lovers. Yes they are lovers, even if it does not look like. They hooked up two years ago and since then they are together, however they have to keep it secret from the others. Nor even Levi knows about it, even though he is suspecting something.  
During the days they pretend to keep just the subordinate & boss relationship, but when the night comes, they finally could act as they want and let their bodies talk.   
Although the last couple of weeks were just so stressful and onerous that they simply had no time for each other. And so it would be a waste if they do not use this situation to make up for those weeks. 

Erwin turned his head a little bit to the right so he exposed some skin to the older male who without hesitation immediately pasted his lips on it, biting and sucking it leaving a red mark on that gorgeous skin of his dearest Commander.   
Erwin feeling Mike´s lips on his neck moaned out. “So you want to have some fun, hmm?”  
“You nailed it.” and he continued with the assaulting of Erwin´s neck.

“Then we better moved to my room, it would not be nice if Levi “accidentally” walk on us.”  
“That wouldn’t be great that for sure.” And both of them burst out in laughter while imagining Levi´s face. Erwin stood up from his chair turned to his lover and gave him a passionate kiss.   
“Now come with me. You have to make up for at least three weeks, Mike.”

Mike grinned and smirked. “Gladly, you better be prepared, Commander.”   
And so they left the Commander´s office and headed towards Erwin´s room. When they reached the room, Erwin unlocked the lock and opened the door. He barely managed to close the door when he felt two strong arms grabbing his own turning him around and pushing against the nearest wall.   
“Hey... wait a minute...” He tried to protest but it all was in vain, Mike was not really listening to his cries.   
“Sorry, but I cannot wait any more. Do you have any idea how much I missed you during the last few weeks? I can barely hold back now. “He said between the kisses they exchanged.

The kisses were firstly gently and sweet but then they turned into more passionate ones. Mike while occupying Erwin´s lips, with his hands took of Erwin´s jacket. Then he focused on the straps. Erwin copied Mike´s movement.   
After they broke the kiss, both look at each other with erratic breath. Both could clearly saw the hunger and endless lust in the other´s eyes. And so not wasting time Mike lifted Erwin into a bridal style and went with him towards the bed, where he gently put him down on it.   
Erwin red as a tomato wasn’t able to say anything unlike Mike, who was literally eating him up just with his eyes.   
“Do you know how many nights I was imagining this?” he asked him, while getting rid of his shirt and the rest of the nuisance clothing. Erwin was silent just enjoying the little strip show that Mike was providing.   
He had to admit that Mike was fucking gorgeous. Every muscle, every cranny and nook was just mere perfection. He bit his lip when Mike took of his pants, which were hiding his manhood, which by the way wasn’t small at all. 

Erwin himself could feel that his pants became uncomfortable. The desire after the taller male was just unbearable. He wanted him really badly. And so he stood up and began to taking off his clothes, when suddenly he could feel Mike´s hands on him.   
“Let me lend you a helping hand.” He whispered into Erwin´s ear while his hands were busy with the straps on the lower half of his lover´s body.   
Erwin shivered under the sudden sensation which Mike´s voice caused him. When the both of them were but naked Mike pulled Erwin into his arms with his lips pasted to the other male´s lips. 

Erwin immediately wrapped his hands around Mike´s broad waist and pulled him even closer. He wanted to feel as much of the other as it was possible. When the skin met skin the friction, like a thunderbolt went through.   
Mike slowly navigated Erwin to the edge of the bed and then slowly as gently as he could helped him to lay down on it. He himself climbed on the bed and positioned himself so, that Erwin was lying underneath him.   
“I want you so much, that it almost hurts.” Erwin just smirked. He wrapped his hands around Mike´s neck and pulled him closer to him. He just needed to feel him as close as it was possible. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” He whispered into Mike´s ears and licked his earlobe. Mike shuddered under that little provocative movement.   
“Don´t provoke me, Erwin.” He growled. Erwin licked his lip.   
“What if I do? Will you punish me?” He said with a clearly provocative voice. Mike took deep breath to calm down.   
“I warn you Commander, you better stop provoking otherwise I cannot guarantee that I will be gentle with you.” Erwin raised his eyebrow.   
“Do you really think I am scared of you?”  
“You better be or otherwise...”  
“Otherwise?”  
“You...” Not saying anything on it Erwin grabbed Mike´s face and pulled him closer into a deep kiss. This sudden move from his lover was a little unexpected but then he also joined the kiss, battling with their tongues about the control. 

While kissing, Mike relocated his hands from the bed to Erwin´s body, slowly moving lower on it till he reached his abdomen. Erwin felt those two hands moving on him causing a pleasant sensation.   
When they parted, they were catching for some fresh air. Mike moves from his mouth down on his jaw, neck, kissing and biting leaving some visible marks behind. He took his time, exploring that gorgeous, smooth skin of Erwin. They had all the night for themselves so why to rush? 

Mike agonizingly slowly processed from the neck down to the chest, nipples where he stopped. He took care of both of them. Firstly, with his hands pinched them and teased them, causing the Commander to moan out. Then he took them into his mouth biting and licking them.   
Erwin threw his head back biting his lower lip. It was just so good. Mike lifted his eyes to Erwin just so smirk in satisfaction seeing the other male enjoying this.   
When he got bored playing with the already hard nipples, he moved lower kissing every single cranny and muscle of that beautiful body underneath him.   
He stopped by Erwin´s crotch. Purposely avoiding the already rock-hard dick, Mike began to kiss the inner site of Erwin´s thigh down to his knee, to his toe. Erwin looked at Mike who looked back at him with a seductive and hungry look in his eyes. Erwin dryly gulped. 

“Oh my...” he was so aroused already but seeing Mike this seductive made him even more aroused. His crotch painfully twitched in anticipation. He was on the verge of losing his composure. His mind was blank the only thing he could think of in that moment was the pleasure which was receiving from his taller lover.   
Erwin looked at Mike with a desperate look in his eyes. Mike without any further hesitation moved up back to Erwin´s crotch and firmly wrapped his hand around Erwin´s cock. He moved up to his face to kiss those temping lips of his. While kissing him, he slowly began to stroke Erwin´s cock.   
Erwin broke the kiss and threw his head back into the pillow. Mike raised the pace of stroking while kissing Erwin´s jaw, neck, crook of his neck up and down.   
“Oh got...Mike...”  
“Do you feel good, hmm?” He hummed while still making love bites all over Erwin´s skin.   
“Yes, I feel so good, Mike.” It was dam good. He felt that his orgasm is on the way. But suddenly Mike stopped with his stroking. Erwin whimpered in disappointment.  
Mike just smirked. Then he lowered himself on the level of Erwin´s dick and without any warning he took it into his hot and wet mouth.   
Erwin widened his eyes. “My god, Mike...” He growled. He buried his fingers into the sheets to release some of the huge amount of the sensation which was flowing through his body, through every little nerve in his body. But it did not helped that much as he thought it would.  
After a while Erwin wasn’t really pleased with Mike´s pace and so he began to thrust his hips against Mike´s mouth. But it failed thanks to Mike´s strong hands which pinned his hips to the bed making them unable to move.   
But thankfully Mike slowly raised his pace of sucking which had an immediate respond from the other male. Erwin moans became louder and more irregular. His spine began to wave under the friction. It was clear that he was reaching his limit.   
“OH... Ah... Mike ...I will come soon...” Mike gave a quick glance to his partner before continuing his job but this time with a much higher pace. As the result Erwin with Mike´s name on his lip came into the taller male´s mouth. He obediently swallowed every single drop of that cum and even lick his lip.   
“Hmm...Quite delicious.” He murmured while moving up to Erwin´s face, who was riding out his orgasm.   
“Want some more, Commander?” He whispered into his ears while licking and biting the earlobe. Erwin shuddered.   
“Oh yes... give me more.... I want much more than this... “He was literally begging him, even if he just had reached his climax.

“Is that so? And what to you want, hmm?”Mike began to tease him a little. He loved it when he could tease Erwin.   
“I want you... I want you to fuck me so hard that I will not be able to move for an entire week.”   
“Your command is my wish. I will make love to you till your every cell in your body will belong to me.”   
Then he moved away a bit just to re-position himself. Erwin instinctively spread his legs to make some space for his lover. Mike growled seductively.   
This view was so amusing and so arousing that he felt how his little friend down there twitched in anticipation.

Not wasting any time he positioned comfortably between Erwin´s legs and his hands immediately wandered down to Erwin´s butt. He spread them a little to have a better aces to the pink twitching hole.   
When he was about to dig one finger in, Erwin stopped him. He looked at him with concern.  
“I don’t want your finger...”   
“But I have to prepare you, Erwin...”  
“Nah... I do not need preparation... Just shove it in... I want you... here... now...” 

“But.... if I do not prepare you it will hurt you a lot...”  
“I can bear with it... to be honest I am loosen up enough so just stick it in already...” He was getting pissed. Normally he would let Mike to prepare him but this time there was no time for it. He just needed to feel him inside ASAP even knowing how huge Mike´s dick was.   
Mike looked at him with disbelief. But he did as he was told and so not to prologue it any longer he took his dick into his hands and positioned it to the hot and tight entrance of his eager lover, who was closely watching how Mike was slowly as gently as possible entering him. 

Erwin threw his had back again as he felt Mike´s dick filling him up. It wasn’t that painfully as he thought it would be. Mike feeling that hotness and tightness of Erwin´s hole, moaned out loudly.   
“Fuck it... You are so tight, Erwin.”   
“And you are so big and thick...”  
When he was inside of him to the hilt he stayed like this giving Erwin time to adjust. 

After some moments to Mike´s surprise Erwin was the one who began to thrust his hips against Mike´s.   
Mike grinned. “Someone is really desperate here. Not that I mind it.”   
“Who´s fault do you think it is? But let´s leave the chit-chat for another time. Now I would be pleased if you finally began to move.”  
Mike leaned closer to Erwin to steal one more kiss before the straightened up, lifting Erwin´s both legs and putting them on his shoulders. He began to thrust slowly but then his rhythm of thrusting was gradually rising. 

“Ah... oh... yeah...like that... more...” Erwin was like in seventh heaven. Feeling Mike´s dick inside of him was so good and the way he was fucking him was just insanely fantastic.   
But then Erwin´s back abruptly arched for a second into the air before falling down on the bed.   
“AH...THERE... Mike.... right there... “And that was the sign that Mike has found Erwin´s secret sweet spot the so called G-spot. So he began to thrust much harder hitting the same spot numerous times which resulted in Erwin´s endless moans and groans. 

“Oh...Mike... it feels so good.... more.... fuck me more...” And that was the last nail into the coffin. Mike loses all his self-control and began to thrusting into Erwin like he never did before.   
“Oh... yes... like this..... Oh Mike...” and then he suddenly sat up a little reached out for the taller man to pull him closer. Mike leaned his head on Erwin´s shoulder nuzzling and breathing in the so well-known smell of his lover.   
“Oh got Erwin.... you are so good. Just so fucking good... I will come like this soon.” He was whispering into Erwin´s ear.  
“Me too... I will come again... let´s come together.”   
While thrusting Mike´s free hand wandered to Erwin´s crotch and began to stroke it in the rhythm of his trusts. It didnot took long and Erwin came hard on their stomach covering them with his hot cum. The sudden tightening around Mike´s dick making unable him to thrust further in sent him also over the edge and with a last thrust he came inside of his lover.   
Mike slowly pulled out and lay on his right side so he could face Erwin. The both of them were still out of breath and their heartbeats were still beating at a high pace.   
Mike covered them with the blanket. Erwin without any words came closer to the taller male and made him to lay on his back so he could cuddle himself to him. Mike wrapped his broad arm around Erwin and pulled him as close as it was possible.   
“Are you ok, Erwin?” he asked him with concern.   
“I am more than fine.”   
“Is that so?”  
“Yes. It was not that painful as I thought it would be.”  
“Oh... I am glad to hear it.”  
And with his fingers he began to play with Erwin´s blonde strands.   
“I was afraid that I might hurt you, you know. “

“Nah... I am telling you that I am fine... even it was much better than I was imagining. This was one of the best nights.” And he lifted his head to give him a kiss on his chin. Mike blushed.   
“I am really happy that you were enjoying it. For me, I can just hardly find any words to describe it. It felt so good. To be with you like this after such hard-times is mere blessing. So sad, that we will have to wait for the next occasion to appear. Erwin grinned. “Who said that we have to wait such a long time?”   
Mike looked at him suspiciously. “What are planning?”  
“I am planning to take a whole week off. We deserve it and it will not kill anyone if you and I have some day off. Even though, Levi will not like it, not a slightest bit.” And he began to chuckle when he imagined Levi´s shocked face.

“Why?”  
“Cause, he will have to become my substitute while I will be absent. Can you imagine his reaction?”  
Both of them imagine Levi´s reaction, after hearing that he will be Erwin´s substitute for an entire week, burst out in laughter.   
“Oh my, you are an evil, Erwin.” Mike said it jokingly.   
“I am not evil. It is just a payback for what he has done. He took two weeks off just to spend it with Eren in the bed.”  
“The whole two weeks? He has got stamina.”  
“Yes the whole two weeks. And guess who had to do his job as a bonus?”  
“Of course it was me. So now I will spare him and just one week of doing my job will be enough for him.”

“So true... “Mike added.   
“But for now let´s enjoy this moment till we can, what do you say?” and he turned on his side and began to draw some objects on Mike´s chest.  
“What do you have in mind?”   
“This” and he leaned closer to him and kissed him on his lips while his hands wandered down to Mike´s cock.  
“Oh... so you want to play some more, hmm?”  
“Yes... much more....”  
And so they spent the whole night making love to each other. The next day Erwin announced that he will taking a week off and that that Levi will be supply for him for the time being. Of course Levi was “overjoyed” with the news.   
The end :D


End file.
